Asbel's Attack
Asbel's Attack was an event in which Asbel of Pejitei attacked Torumekian and Periphery ships. It occurred after the sacking of Pejitei. Description Asbel stalked the Torumekian forces of the Periphery Campaign until he found an opportunity to attack. He flew out of the sun DE1a pg 92 and shot a Bumblecrow at the side of body of the left wing and fuselage DE1 pg 93 then pulls up around the Valley Gunship for a second run DE1 pg 93. The damaged Bumblecrow exploded, dropping bodies into the air DE1 pg 94 and causing the Valley Gunship to plow through the falling bodies. Nausicaä was afraid if she evaded the tow cable would break DE1 pg 94-95. The Valley Gunship evaded the broken up Bumblecrow and then the tow cable broke DE1 pg 96. Two gunships and their barges go down DE1 pg 97 as a result, although it isn't mentioned if the Valley Gunship is one of them. The Valley Barge men, realizing their predicament, tell Nausicaä that they'll blow themselves up since landing in the Sea of Corruption is a death sentence. Nausicaä cuts the engine on the Valley Gunship to talk to the Valley Barge without her Shohki Mask DE1 pg 97. She calms the barge men and gets them to start dumping cargo DE1 pg 98. The three remaining Bumblecrows and the Armored Corvette fire on Asbel DE1 pg 99 but he manages to hit a second Bumblecrow (Transport Two) and its rudder gets jammed then goes down DE1 pg 100. Kurotowa grabs the pilot chair on the Armored Corvette and goes full throttle after Asbel DE1 pg 100. Using the smoke from the second damaged Bumblecrow, Kurotowa sneaks up on Asbel DE1 pg 101. Asbel is hit but maneuvers behind the Armored Corvette and opens fire DE1 pg 102. Bumblecrow Transport Two disintegrates above the Valley Gunship, spilling bodies around them DE1 pg 103. Asbel shoots up the Armored Corvette, killing Kushana's guard as they use their bodies to protect her DE1 pg 104. Nausicaä uses psychic powers to telepathically yell at Asbel to stop DE1 pg 104-105. Asbel, distracted by Nausicaä, is shot down by the Armored Corvette DE1 pg 105-106. Result Despite the losses, Kushana orders the campaign still on and promises to bury the dead at their future encampment DE1 pg 106. Nausicaä leads the barge down into the Sea and lands on water DE1 pg 107. The pool proves to be an Ohmu nest DE1 pg 108-109. Nausicaä psychicly talks to the Ohmu and is encircled by their tentacles DE1 pg 109. The Ohmu leave them alone but Nausicaä is white as a ghost and cold from the experience DE1 pg 111. The Ohmu warned Nausicaä so she gets Mehve to fly off to find Asbel DE1 pg 112-113 as the forest insects rile up the Ohmu. Teto escapes it's Shohki cage and goes with Nausicaä DE1 pg 113 to find Asbel. References a See Page Conversions Between Editions to convert Deluxe Edition volume 1 (DE1) to other editions Category:Battles